Blood Stains
by Mrs.Marauders
Summary: As her blood dripped onto his expensive wooden flooring, Draco finally came to realise a lie his parents had always taught him. Her blood, looked exactly like his. One shot, kind of. Prologue to a long story I will be writing.


Still working on Sudden Changes, this is just a one shot/prologue to a long story I will one day post. I just need a bit of a change from Fremione and decided to share. Let me know if you like the pairing or not! I have a second prologue/part two I will post next week. The long story that comes out of this won't be posted for a while though.

This is part one of a long story I'm writing, it can be a stand alone oneshot, but it is written for a longer story I'm intending to release soon. It's sort of a prologue to the story, the slight changes I've made to Deathly Hallows. This is rated T, but it does have slight gore so be warned, nothing too bad though, don't worry_._

_**Summary:**__ As her blood dripped onto his expensive wooden flooring, Draco finally came to realise a lie his parents had always taught him. Her blood, looked exactly like his. One shot, kind of. Prologue to a long story I will be writing._

**Things you should know:**

+ Draco's parents are slightly AU for this verse, it will be shown later in the long version why that's needed.

+ Everything before this is canon.

* * *

><p>For three gruesome hours Draco watched his aunt torture the mudblood. She took her time, casting every spell her dry lips could muster and she cackled every time she heard so much as a whimper leave the girls mouth. Draco knew better. He knew Granger would do everything within her power to not give Bellatrix the satisfaction of a response unless she had too. Draco was fairly impressed with how well Hermione seemed to hold up, her teeth digging into the bottom of her lip, the clench of a fists as she tried to fight the twitching of her muscles after all the cruel spells that had been cast on her.<p>

Draco had learned from a very early age to hate muggleborns, vial and disgusting things his parents always told him. Hatred wasn't born; it was nurtured and slowly devolved over time so that the person became as obsessed with the belief as its predecessors had. Hatred started with the slightest remark.

_"Don't play with those kinds of children Draco."_

Growing up Draco Malfoy hadn't stood a chance, he simply never knew any better and being so restricted with whom he saw and played with, he never had any chance of knowing any better. For so many years at Hogwarts Draco had never questioned his hatred, he never once doubted the belief his parents had poured into him, taught him to believe and understand. He had never doubted his beliefs of the dirtiness of mudbloods, until today. The small trickle of Hermione's blood from her bleeding lower lip, the injury she had self inflicted had caused all Draco's beliefs to come to crashing to a halt. Her blood was red, rich and normal. Hermione Granger, the girl his parents had said had dirty blood, bled the same way he and everyone he knew had. Red, rich and normal. She cried in pain the same way, begged for her own life in the same way he had in front of the dark lord each and every night. It was these revelations that made watching his aunt torture the girl so much harder to watch. Hermione Granger was just like him; frightened, lost and stubborn.

Draco's father never took his eyes of the girl bleeding her red blood, her normal red blood onto their two thousand pound oak flooring. His mother had turned away, but not from disgust at her sister's actions, more at the sight of her flooring being destroyed. His parents were so different than him. It pained Draco to see anyone being so cruelly treated, even someone he had grown up to hate. Draco Malfoy wasn't a killer and apparently, he wasn't that big on watching tortures either.

"I'm going to carve a pretty little name into this dirty, rotten skin," Bellatrix hissed into Hermione's ear, her lips pulled back into a snarl as she pushed her face close to the girl's ear.

God it was awful. Draco watched and knew the moment his aunt's actions broke the muggle born girl on his wooden flooring. The moment his aunt carved the word she had always fought against. Mud blood. Draco watched the single tear drop down Hermione's face, her eyes fixed and unblinking and the big sigh that released from her lips. That was the moment she gave up on her life, gave up on fighting and it was the worst thing Draco had ever seen. The girl Draco had grown to hate, the girl he knew fought for everything gave up.

Draco wanted to do something, he willed his body to move and take action, but he was frozen in his spot, watching as the cruel witch caved am unforgivable word into her arm, a word she would have to bare for the rest of her life. However, long or short that maybe. Draco continued to stand in the middle of the room as the creature from the bank got dragged in and questioned. He watched as the remaining two of the golden trio came tumbling into the room, wands rose. For the first time in Draco's life, he wanted them to win. He wanted them to change everything he'd grown to learn and he wanted the things he'd grown to hate to finally get a chance at a normal, non hate filled world.

In all the shuffling and fighting, Hermione had tried to stand, her feet barely able to support herself as everyone else in the room fought, red and green flashes clashing and hitting everything but their targets. Draco moved forward, his arm scooping around Hermione's waist and dragging the girl to her feet. She was so weak, her hands giving a feeble push against the arm locked around her waist, his other hand held his wand to her throat and at the corner of his eye he saw the nod of approval from his aunt before she continued casting more spells against Potter.

"Please," Hermione's hoarse throat begged, her head turning to meet Draco's gaze. "Let them live." It floored Draco that this mud... this muggle born, this woman in his arms still wasn't asking for her own life to be spared. She was begging for her friends and the ones he loved. She was fighting for them to live and was willing to die for them. "We can't let him live."

"I know," Draco replied, his voice so low he was unsure if she'd heard him. For the first time, he knew the dark lord couldn't. "You know Potter is going to have to die, don't you?"

Hermione's gaze widened at his words, whether from shock or understanding, Draco couldn't be sure. Draco didn't get the chance to ask because seconds later his old house efl had arrived, Draco couldn't remember the name, but it was the same creature his father had ranted about for months after his father had released it. The clever thing caused a big enough distraction to stop the wand fighting, Weasley quickly shot a punch for Draco's nose, easily missing and tugged Granger from the boys grips. Draco didn't fight it though; he released her with ease, despite knowing the punishment he would be getting for doing so.

The trio disappeared, a crack of the elves fingers and they were gone, leaving the dark witches and wizards behind to stare in shock. Potter truly did run on luck and the desire to help others. Malfoy hated that, his need to always be the better person and the hero. It was something Draco could never be.

"You!" Bellatrix screeched, her feet sweeping across the wooden floorboards and a finger pointed in Draco's direction. She grabbed his collar, snapped his wand and threw it in the middle of the room. Her eyes were ablaze; her mad hair somehow bushier and she truly looked insane like many believed her to be. "You let her go! You caused this and lied to me about Potter. You are your father's son, too much Malfoy in you to ever be a Black!" Bellatrix throw Draco onto the floor, ignoring the shouts and screams of his mother. He glanced over at her, expecting her to help, but his father had already locked his arms around Cissy's waist, stopping her from saving him.

Bellatrix pulled out her knife, the one she had used to carve Hermione with and pushed up his shirt. Her nails dug dangerously into his throat, cutting off any circulation and making Draco's vision begin to blacken and spot. With her scream's of anger filling the room, she carved into him.

Coward.

* * *

><p>This one shot is complete, it can be a stand along, but its really part 1 of a prologue to a bigger story that will follow one day. I will be posting a second oneshot following this soon:<p>**Battle scars **- _As the air left his lungs, Draco gave his final gasp knowing he'd never get the chance to tell the girl he tortured for so many years that he was sorry. One shot, 2nd prologue to longer story. _


End file.
